sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta
Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta), or Prince Vegeta, is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Alongside Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Regal, egotistical and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer,6 but later abandons his role in the Frieza Force, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power.7 His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero, to protagonist through the course of the series. Role in the Series- Vegeta formerly works for Vixion in her palace. At Sonja's Adventures of Sly Cooper-Thievius Raccoons he works for the Panda King and the Fiendish Five. He refused to join the team at first at the ending of Sonja's Adventures of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus until Sonja's Adventures of Sly Cooper-Band of Thieves he joins with Sonja and her friends at the ending. Personality Vegeta is arrogant throughout the series, and becomes bitter due to the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. Following the destruction of his home world Planet Vegeta, his hatred toward Frieza grows. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. As the Prince of a demolished Planet Vegeta, Vegeta is initially introduced as an unrepentant villain. Judging from his evil intentions before joining the Z Fighters, Vegeta has been consistently characterized as extremely arrogant, vengeful, and at times, cold. Many of Vegeta's early heroic acts are because of self-interest or revenge, although he later settles down and grows fond of Earth as his home, raising a family with Bulma. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiyan society, Vegeta was fixated on achieving the legendary status of Super Saiyanand becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter who often rushes in the brawl without hesitation. However, his rage or arrogance often causes him to underestimate his opponent. His royal blood and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Vegeta has been shown to be one of the more intelligent characters of the series, as well as one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is often very dry and in some rare occasions it is based on black humor.[citation needed] However, he does delight in mocking his enemies, as demonstrated when he offers to reconstruct Android 18 into a "toaster" or a "washing machine" (FUNimation dub only). He also shows his bleak sense of humor towards Goku when he was about to battle him in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Normally, his ego and arrogance overshadow his positive qualities. Vegeta is extremely aggressive and cold-blooded. Since his childhood, Vegeta has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. During the Namek Saga, he began to exhibit changes; rather than killing Krillin or Gohan as he promised in the previous saga, he instead forges an alliance with them. Throughout the first half of the Frieza Saga, whomever he defeated, he killed without mercy. His only sign of mercy is when he let Namekian Frog Captain Ginyu live, taking delight at the notion of Ginyu being stuck in the frog's body as punishment enough. After his defeat at the hands of Frieza, Vegeta tearfully explains to Goku that Frieza forced him to be ruthless and that he never had the chance to be anything else (implying that he could have been kinder and more merciful were it not for Frieza). From then on, Vegeta softened up and occasionally showed compassion to his new family, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla. In addition, during the Kid Buu Saga, he notably became enraged when he learned that Goku's deal with Old Kai involved allowing the latter to take advantage of Bulma, feeling it was very senseless of Goku. It was not until the Babidi Saga that he gave in to his obsession of overtaking Goku in might, becoming a Majin and "evil" once more. This was a desperate, failed ploy to restore his former wickedness, believing it to have been the source of his true power. Goku believes Vegeta is bluffing, and correctly so; Vegeta demonstrates his prevailing softness in hugging Trunks for the first time and telling him that he is proud to be his father, before performing a sacrificial Final Explosion against Majin Buu. Arguably, his most defining trait is his rivalry with Goku and obsession to surpass him in power. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, he goes so far as to break down in tears over his inability to surpass Goku. However, this obsession has led him to save Goku's life on several occasions, insisting that only he will defeat Goku. When Goku sacrifices himself to save the Earth from being destroyed by Cell, Vegeta is devastated to the point that he vows never to fight again. From the beginning of the series to near the end, Vegeta is shown to be exceptionally vain and egotistical. A tragic example of this is in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. Though he could have easily destroyed this weaker form of Cell, his arrogance bested him, and he purposely let Cell absorb Android 18 just to have a challenge in Cell through which to test his power. While fighting Super Buu, as well as while fighting Janemba on a different occasion,8 Vegeta vehemently opposed fusion with Goku due to his pride, but Goku managed to persuade him. Later, Vegeta becomes more willing to fuse, going so far as to propose it himself in the battle against Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. On several occasions, Vegeta conceitedly underestimates his opponents; in the cases of Perfect Cell and Kid Buu, Vegeta was fooled by their diminutive appearances, believing that they had only "shrunk", which is somewhat ironic, given his own short stature, yet large power. In some instances, Vegeta has been seen afraid of opponents such as Frieza, Broly,9or Beerus (he does everything he possibly can to ensure that the God of Destruction is not angered when the latter arrives at Bulma's birthday party).10 However, he often visibly has a change of heart, displays his pride, and takes to the fight. His opinion of Goku always being one step ahead of him, even though Goku is a lower class Saiyan, runs the gamut from contempt to rivalry, and later to respect and friendship. Because of his arrogance, attitude and past wrongdoing, Vegeta gains a lot of disdain from those around him. Naturally, Goku always takes an optimistic opinion about Vegeta. Vegeta almost always addresses Goku by his Saiyan birth name, Kakarot, but has on rare occasion addressed him as Goku. After the defeat of Kid Buu, he has a change of heart and his angry grudge against Goku becomes a friendly rivalry, though he is still highly annoyed with Goku on the grounds of his immature tendencies. In the manga, Pan calls him, Uncle Vegeta, even though they are not blood related, signifying a meaningful bond between Vegeta's family and Goku's. Though they grew up apart, Vegeta does care about his younger brother Tarble, though he is highly disappointed with Tarble's extreme lack of fighting power despite the fact he comes from the powerful royal bloodline. At the end of the Buu Saga and in Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta is much more relaxed. He is often seen smiling and cracking jokes, such as when he forced Trunks to enter the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, threatening to "cut his allowance" if he did not enter the competition. Often being more caring and kind to his family, especially his daughter, Bulla, Vegeta admittedly has a kinder side, per his adjustment to Earthly life. The best example of caring for his family is the aforementioned example of hugging Trunks before he fights Majin Buu as Majin Vegeta. However, Vegeta can still be seen sitting on the sidelines, while everyone else is happy, enjoying themselves in the thick of things. Later on, Vegeta developed a strong age-crisis. For example, when driving home with Bulla and seeing two teenagers in another vehicle flirting with his daughter, he ignores them. After a while, one of the boys calls Vegeta a "geezer", causing him to become angry and break their car. In the anime, Vegeta is shown to have a fear of worms, as when the small roundworms appear behind a larger one when inside Buu, Vegeta bolts behind Goku.11 As a father, Vegeta was a fair and good one. When Trunks wasn't willing to do certain things in his training, Vegeta motivated him to try by rewarding him if he succeeded. One example was he offered to take Trunks to the park (amusement park in the original dub) if he was able to land a punch on Vegeta's face. When Trunks succeeded and Vegeta reflexively punched Trunks in the face, he realized he went too far, and although his pride prevented him from apologizing, he kept his promise to Trunks. Having known he was always emotionally distant with his son, Vegeta attempted to be a better father after the fight with Buu by spending more time with his family and was willing to make amends as a father. He shows a degree of favoritism towards Bulla, such as not forcing her to train, taking her shopping, and reacting with dismay when boys flirt with her. Vegeta tends to be hotheaded and quick tempered during battles, especially ones not in his favor. Beerus' mentor, Whis, claims that the Saiyan is too tense during fights and thinks too much before acting, putting a limit on his speed. Relationships Sonja Farrington Vegeta is enemies with Sonja at first until in Sonja's Adventures of Sly Cooper-Band of Thieves. He started to bond with Sonja really well, becoming friends in process. He always taunt Sonja sometimes to annoy her, like the example when Sonja and Lightning McQueen's bodies are switched by Shadow Moon. (Sonja in Lightning's body and Lightning in Sonja's body). Goku Vegeta has been rivals with Goku through out Dragon Ball Z until after Buu's defeat he and Goku became friends. Some of the rivalry carried on in Sonja's Adventure Series. Queen Vixion Vegeta has bonded with Vixion and he is sent to capture Sonja and bring her to the palace. He is one those Saiyans to be captured by Vixion and the Counterpart 6 in Sonja's Adventures of Sly Cooper-Thieves in Time and made them dark. Topaz Despite not talking to each other much, they do get along well. Like Sonja, Topaz really gets annoyed of when Vegeta taunts and annoys Sonja, prompting Topaz to scold Vegeta for taunting and annoying Sonja in such a way. Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Males